The present invention is generally directed to motor controllers, and more particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to air cooled motor controllers drawing cooling air from a plurality of air sources.
Conventionally, motor controllers are cooled by directing air flow over their components. Air flow is directed to various heat dissipating sources, for example, heat sinks. However, in emerging motor controllers there is increased power dissipation requirements, especially from insulated gate bipolar transistor power modules and associated inductors. The associated inductors are typically potted with a potting compound which requires a metal housing for structural support. Both the metal housing and potting compound add weight and cost to an entire inductor assembly. Furthermore, the metal housing and potting compound limit airflow about the actual inductors, and therefore, limit heat dissipation and increase airflow requirements to meet optimum operating temperature ranges.